2022 Super Outbreak
The 2022 Super Outbreak, was one of the deadliest outbreaks of all time. Synopsis The conditions were very similar to the 2011 Super Outbreak. On the 16th 100 touched down 1 EF5 was confirmed it hit Moore Oklahoma destroying everything in its path but only killed 10 people. On the 17th 300 touched down 4 EF5's were confirmed one tore through Dallas Texas killed a shocking 9 people as it hit a very populated area it destroyed AT&T stadium and Skyscrapers causing 40 trillion dollars in damage destroying a shocking 100000 homes damaging 1 million and injuring 20000 people. Another hit Austin which killed nobody due to a tornado warning issued 50 minuted prior to the tornado it did sweep away one well built home forcing a EF5 rating. Another destroyed the town of Auburn Alabama it killed 30 people and destroyed the entire campus and swept away a large portion of the campus. Another tornado from the same cell in Austin produced another EF5 this time it occurred in very rural areas so nobody was killed but it did sweep away a well-built farmhouse and tore railroad tracks and in half. On the 15th 50 touched down one EF5 caused 9 trillion damages and killed 60 people in New York City (Brooklyn to be exact) and swept away numerous homes most were well bolted into there foundation. An EF4 destroyed Heinz Field in Pittsburgh Pennsylvania. A EF4 leveled homes north of Atlanta Georgia. Notable tornadoes Moore, Oklahoma The tornado touched down near Moore causing a tornado Emergency for Moore it moved into Moore sweeping away numerous anchor bolted homes and a Medical Center it caused 1 trillion dollars in damage which was the costliest until the very next day when a tornado hit Dallas Texas. Dallas, Texas Auburn, Alabama A line of storms developed in Mississippi it moved into Alabama and around 12:30 P.M. a tornado warning was issued for Lee County and at 12:55 P.M. a Large and Extremely Dangerous tornado was reported south west of Auburn it then headed straight for town a Tornado Emergency was issued it then moved into the campus leveling the entire campus killing 30 people the low number of deaths is for the National Weather Service issuing a Tornado warning 40 minutes before it hit the town. It moved into town sweeping away many homes, businesses, large buildings were even swept away it then weakened to EF3 than EF0 and then dissipated. Austin, Texas A supercell that was not very strong suddenly had very strong velocity near Austin at 1:30 P.M A tornado touched down in Downtown Austin it immediately reached EF5 strength sweeping away many anchor-bolted homes then it dissipated after only being on the ground for 10 minutes. Category:Outbreaks Category:Super Outbreaks Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:Deadly Outbreaks Category:United States Tornadoes Category:F4/EF4 Tornadoes Category:F5/EF5 Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Violent Outbreaks Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Outbreaks Category:Alabama Tornadoes Category:Texas Tornadoes Category:Oklahoma Tornadoes Category:New York Tornadoes Category:Georgia Tornadoes Category:Pennsylvania Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes